This disclosure relates to scanning a document and particularly to secure scanning and saving a document instantly with little or no user activation of a local user interface (LUI).
In performing a conventional scanning job in a document system or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), in which the task is to scan a document to a storage medium (e.g., hard drive or other memory), a user normally needs to perform several steps. For example, in a normal scan job, the user needs to place the documents on the scanning device's document handler, use the LUI to enter the file directory in which the scanned document files will be stored, then push the “start” button to start the job. In a networked environment, a user may select to scan to a storage medium, such as a directory on a network or a directory on a portable memory device, e.g. a USB drive. However, the user still needs to browse and select the destination directory before pushing the “start” button. As such, there is a need for instant scanning of a document with little or no user activation of an LUI.
Further, in a scanning device, the confidentiality of the documents to be scanned is often unknown. In some scenarios, a document to be scanned may be confidential. For example, a pay slip or a bank document, when scanned into a digital document file, needs to be password protected or saved with secure access tokens. As such, there is also a need for secure scanning of a document with little or no user activation of an LUI.
This document describes a system that may address at least some of the issues described above.